Unbelievable Lie
by Hystericul
Summary: Hogwarts was supposed to be fun. Somewhere I could enjoy spending 7 years of my life. Never did I expect it to turn out like this. Friendships broken, allegiances forged, family ties put to the test, long-held secrets outed; I just wanted to finish school and graduate, but Hogwarts had other plans. Guess that's what happens when you're cousin to the Boy Who Lived. Eventual Draco/OC


**AN:** Sorry this isn't an update for my TVD story... Kind of suffering from a lil writer's block, but don't worry, I'm working on it! Anyway, I recently binge-watched and binge-read the entire Harry Potter series for like the 15th time and this little nugget popped into my mind and I figured why not, let's try writing this and so this fic was born.

Title comes from the Rio Bravo song of the same name off their album titled _Unbelievable Lie_ (real helpful, I know). They were an indie rock band that broke up a few years ago :(( but they have written some pretty good rock songs imo. _Unbelievable Lie_ and _American Man_ are among my favourites; so seriously, go listen to them.

This fic will eventually cover Rowling's book 1 to 7, and I might incorporate some aspects of the movies in here as well just because. This will probably, maybe be like 60-75% canon just because my OC might complicate a few things but yeah, I hope you guys like this. Reviews are love and I appreciate any feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places, or things in this fic, they belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, but I do own my OC's story and any other OC characters you will see through the course of this fic.

* * *

 _Prologue:_

My name is Josephine Evans; actually my full name is Josephine Dinah Fawley-Evans but Mum and Dad figured that it'd be quite a mouthful (which I have to agree that it is) so after much deliberation, they just shortened it to 'Josephine Evans'.

I was born January 16th, 1980 in New York City, New York, but Mum and I moved to her hometown of Hampshire, England on December 25th, 1985; exactly five years and two weeks after a drunk driver rammed into my father's car from behind and killed him. I was almost one at the time so I have little to no memories whatsoever of my father other than the pictures that Mum had kept over the years and his name: Reed Evans.

Moving to England at age five wasn't a lot of fun. I was picked on a lot when I first got here because the other kids kept teasing me about my funny accent; to me, they were the ones that had funny accents. I remember being enrolled in public school for about 6 months before Mum decided to have me homeschooled; partially because the other kids kept teasing me and partially because Mum couldn't hide my gift any longer.

What gift you may ask? My gift of magic.

It's nothing scary or terrifying, it's actually really cool. Mum's a witch as well. She has a really cool broomstick and wand and everything. Dad was what Mum calls a 'Muggle', someone who wasn't born with magical blood. Mum's what you'd call a 'Pureblood'; apparently, her family history can be traced back to generations and generations of witches and wizards. Me as their offspring, I'm a 'half-blood'; half-witch, half-muggle. The funny thing is though, when I was a kid Mum always told me that I had exceptional control over my powers, a lot more control than she did when she was my age.

Mum said that since I was one, if I focused hard enough, I could make whatever I wanted happen; I could make flowers bloom, water freeze into ice, snow fall from the ceiling, objects to fly all over the house, and toys to appear in my crib even if the toy itself was somewhere across the room. She nearly had a heart attack the first time she saw me do magic; not because she was surprised but because she couldn't believe that I would have such control over it.

While I did enjoy being home-schooled by Mum, being an only child, being six years old and a witch isn't all that fun if you have no one to play with. Luckily enough for me, that changed in June when I was six years old. For the first time ever, I had an actual friend who I could talk to, someone I could play with and tease.

Her name's Hermione Granger and she's my neighbour. Like me, Hermione's an only child and awfully lonely because like me, she got teased a lot in school since she's a lot smarter than more than half the kids our age. We became friends really quickly and soon we were inseparable, I realized for the first time ever what having a best friend was like.

I liked Hermione a lot, she was incredibly intelligent, stubborn and the biggest do-gooder that I had ever met; not in a bad way of course, Hermione has a heart of gold and always is willing to help out those less fortunate, it's just how she was brought up. You would think that Dr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's parents would be strict but they're completely the opposite. They are amongst the most supportive parents that I had ever met (apart from my own Mum of course).

Mum had always warned me from getting too close to the neighbours, she would always tell me how disapproving some Muggles would be about magic and she didn't want me to be shunned for who I am. Naturally, when I was seven years old I didn't listen that well. I remember playing in the park with Hermione one day in autumn when I accidently made a wilted flower bloom again right in front of her.

"You're not scared?" I asked shocked as I saw her expression of amazement.

"Of course not, silly. Watch what I can do!" Hermione said happily as she ran to gather a pile of leaves. She dropped the pile of leaves at her feet and stuck her hand out over it.

"Watch this!" She said as she tightly shut her eyes and scrunched up her nose in concentration. I stared at the leaves and after a few moments I gasped aloud; the leaves from the pile had risen about a foot in the air and were hovering there.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Hermione said grinning as she opened her eyes and the leaves fell back to the ground.

It was that moment when I realized that Hermione was like me, a witch. At first, it didn't make any sense to me because her parents were Muggles; dentists in fact, Dr. Granger might have gotten rid of a few of my cavities after Mum stopped removing by magic to teach me a lesson in not eating too many sweets.

At first, I was puzzled; how could a Muggle like Hermione come from a magical background? I asked Mum about this and she told me how rarely, Muggles could develop some magical powers or how for many Muggles, they may have an ancestor way down the line that was a witch or wizard. Now _that_ , sounded like Hermione; changing standards and exceeding expectations are her specialty.

As the years passed, I found myself opening up more and more to Hermione. By the time we were ten, we had been best friends for about four years now and there were no secrets between us. I knew everything there was to know about her and she knew everything there was to know about me. Hermione particularly liked being told about Hogwarts; magic fascinated her to no extent, she loved that magic was something that wasn't so easily explained.

I couldn't blame her either; I had been excited to start Hogwarts ever since Mum had told me about it. For the first time ever, I would be surrounded by people who were like me. Sure, there was Hermione and all of Mum's friends who she wrote and who occasionally would come over, but that wasn't the same.

At the age of ten, we were young and full of innocence towards what the outside world really was like. For me, I never could have possibly imagined that the next seven years at Hogwarts would be among the best and the worst times of my life.

* * *

 **AN:** Voilà. Next chapter will have more dialogue, don't worry. That's the prologue done! Sorry it's short, the next chapters will definitely be longer (just look at the chapters in my other story, lol.) I really can't wait to start Josephine's Hogwarts journey . Hope this wasn't too dull of a read, leave me a review and tell me what you thought so far?


End file.
